Jobs N wouldn't be Good At
by The Eevee Lover
Summary: The title explains it all. Also a bit of FerriswheelShipping included. Oneshot!


**Sorry I was away for so long! I was traveling and all that stuff, but now I'm back! This just kinda popped in my head, so... Enjoy? xD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!**

"Hey, N?" White said out of the blue. N, curiously, replied with a simple "Yes?"

"It's nice to always have you home and all..." White stopped, remembering how he would always bring injured Pokémon to their home, as well as hobos sometimes, she became slightly annoyed- but she brushed it off before continuing. "But why don't you get a job? You can learn more about the world like you wanted, right?"

N took in her offer, pondering about it for a few minutes, before agreeing happily. While one side of him didn't really understand the concept of having a job.

 _1\. Waiter_

White walked into the living room with a brush in hand, her aroma quickly spreading inside the room. Just coming out of the shower, her hair was soaked and neatly brushed, drops of water dripping from her locks. Sighing, she walked towards a desk and placed the brush on top, before slowly walking towards the sofa and sitting down. The sofa moaned in protest, letting out a squeak at the weight newly found weight on it. The girl rested her elbow on the arm rest and rested her head on her palm while staring out the window.

Outside was pouring, and she quickly remembered herself running home, without an umbrella in hand, completely soaked to the bone. White ran out of the house to go grocery shopping, and before she knew it, it started raining. And now she was stuck at home with a horrible cold. Thankfully, her husband, also known as N, welcomed her inside.

Without giving her enough time to breathe, the man himself walked in with a cheerful smile. And also... A tuxedo.

"Um... N? Why are you wearing that?" She stared at the green-haired man in bewilderment, but her expression changed after noticing that he was also holding a tray with one hand. A good example of a waiter.

"Good evening, miss. Would you like a cup of tea?" N asked politely, bowing and, thankfully, not dropping the tray.

"...N, I told you before, the waiter from yesterday wasn't flirting with me! He was doing his job!" White stood up and pointed a at him in protest, but N didn't seem fazed at all. He continued smiling and placed the glass cup from the tray on the table in front of them.

"I'm sorry miss, but would you like something else with your tea?"

"N!"

 _2\. Pilot_

N stared at the many buttons in confusion. His one hand was firmly on his chin, and his other was resting on the chair's arm rest. He was sitting on the pilot seat, and in front of him was various maps and different buttons, as well as other things he couldn't describe. His expression didn't change, and neither did his position. The man's thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Um, excuse me, sir? The plane was supposed to depart about 15 minutes ago... Is something wrong?" The worker asked politely after noticing N's obvious confusion.

N didn't answer immediately, but after a few seconds, he turned around with a cheerful smile on his face. "Of course! But first..." He dropped his smile, stared at the buttons again, and changed back to his previous expression: Confusion. Before the worker could say a word, he continued: "As soon as I know how."

The worker was obviously surprised with his response, and raised an eyebrow. "Um... I'm sorry?" The door behind them opened before N could give a proper reaction. The door opened to reveal a familiar face... A face that didn't look too happy.

"N... Let's go." White growled, and dragged the 'pilot' out the door rather easily. The worker was left in the room alone, with no reaction whatsoever. Snapping back to reality, the worker blinked twice before thinking.

"Um... What just happened?" Turns out he had a rather crazy story to tell his boss.

 _3\. Police officer_

An old woman waited on one side of the street patiently for the traffic light to turn. She waited a few seconds, and as soon as it turned, a man dressed in black swooped in and effectively stole her purse, barely giving the woman any time to say a word. All she could do was scream a few words and watch as the man ran away with her belongings.

Having heard her from the distance, an officer Jenny from that town had seen the culprit. "Grr... Alright, everyone! He's giving us the chase! You go too, private!" N, who had been recently hired, was incredibly quick on his feet, and was able to reach the thief before anyone else.

Turns out the rest had lost them, and were waiting for N to return by the police station. A few minutes later, he was walking back with a happy grin on his face.

"Good work, private! Where's the thief?" The crew was pleased to see his work, but N just stood there with a confused expression. Without any response, the boss looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Didja lose him?"

"...Thief? You mean that man dressed in black? Oh! I let him go." His boss' eyes widened at his response. Meanwhile, N stood there with a grin, completely oblivious that he let a thief escape on purpose.

"You... WHAT?!" The boss shot up from his seat and stared at him with firing eyes.

"Yes, turns out he was a pretty nice guy. We even talked for a while and ate dinner. He even forced me to pay! What a nice guy!"

Meanwhile, outside, that same man had robbed a bank.

 _4\. Engineer_

N stood in the middle of the construction zone with a smile, scanning the area. He was wearing his engineer suit, with his helmet as an addition, and didn't seem to be doing any work. With that in mind, another engineer approached him.

"Excuse me." He tapped N's shoulder to call his attention, and N turned around to meet his gaze. "You're N, right?"

"Ah! Yes, I am." N responded politely, letting the worker continue.

"So that means you have the blueprints, right? Can I see them?" He inspected N curiously, wondering why the blueprints weren't with him at the moment. N raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh, you must be talking about that blue paper you gave me. I threw it away." The engineer's eyes widened, and his hands twitched slightly.

"Y-you... What?" He stuttered, wondering if this was just a prank. To his utmost disapointment, it wasn't.

"It had a bunch of lines on it, and I simply couldn't understand it. So I threw it away. Wasn't that what you wanted?" N asked calmly, while still completely clueless about the situation he put himself into.

"Y-you...You just..." Cutting him off, N waved his hand and spoke while walking off to another corner of the construction zone.

"Ah! It seems I'm needed over there. Please excuse me." With that, he left the worker speachless and highly disapointed.

"...Boss really was desperate for workers, wasn't he?"

 _5\. Pastry Chef, or any kind of chef in general to be honest_

"What's flour?" White facepalmed.

 **There you have it! Sorry, the next one will have a proper story. For now, have.. Whatever this is xD Thanks for reading! Please R &R! They're very appreciated! PEACE! :D**


End file.
